


A Smoldering Start, An Endless Ember

by DerekSkyshadow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSkyshadow/pseuds/DerekSkyshadow
Summary: As Spike continues his growth to becoming a dragon, he has to wonder, if there is more to it then what he knows and if its enough. If he could gain any information, he would be satisfied. However, a certain dragoness is deciding to help in his dilemma and cant wait to show him more.





	1. Chapter 1

A Smoldering Start, Endless Ember

 

  
What was now the official first break of the new school, Smolder had never felt so in tuned with anything other than her friends, her teachers and the oddities that surrounded her.  
More so, she enjoyed knowing that she wasn’t the only dragon here. Not that she had problems with the others around her. Be it her friends that features Ocellus, Yona, Gallus, a Silverstream or Sandbar. Yet, it still somewhat unnerved her that she was but only one dragon, hundreds of miles away from her home, surrounded by ponies in a different land. The pros greatly outweighed the cons though.  
New friends, new living quarters with no hard ground to sleep on were the best of it. Freshly cleaned and polished gems to eat, plenty of clean drinking water and luxuries she didn’t expect like new clothing, blankets and no one to really steal your stuff if left alone.  
Of those pros, the only real cons that irked was that she had to wear clothes that made her feel… frilly and undefined(secretly she enjoyed them in private). That included a damn skirt(Which provided little cover for showing off her panties when her tail was hiked.) and a blouse that gave her that ‘egghead’ look. And the second was that she was only two dragons in this entire region, yet the other dragon was sort of the ‘facility’ and ‘assistant’ here to the school. It was also in that same regard, that she actually developed a small liking towards him, despite the obvious signals she has tried to sent to him.  
Apparently, he either misses them or is unaware of them. Quick flashes of her raised tail, sultry looks and at one point, crashed into him with her boobs directly in his face. He flushed a bit, but he quickly moved on and all the more, left her pissed off.  
She didn’t have the largest set of tits in campus. Then again, she was younger than Lord Ember. She had a small rack but most of the facility had a pretty decent set. Though she was a bit happy to know that she had a bigger set boobs than her new friends. It however didn’t help that A, they were younger than her, so it really didn’t count, and B, she was still years away before her bust came in good… or she went through a rapid greed growth but she knew that Ember would kill her if she went through that. Though in truth, Yona was bigger, only because she was a big girl, so to really compare to a Yak was no fair chance.

Sighing, she once more brushed her skirt down and kept it from hitching up with her swinging tail. She had already asked Ms. Rarity if she cut adjust it with a slit in the back for her tail. The ‘fashionista Professor’ had promised her that she would create a new set of clothing for her, seeing as how she has never had to work with a ‘dragoness’ before. However, it would be done in the late afternoon after she returned home.  
In the meantime, she was heading towards her quarters inside Twilight’s Castle. Since travelling between Equestria and the Dragon Lands would be too much of a hassle, Twilight had allowed her castle to be their homes for the time. The castle was vastly large, and it helped that there were many rooms for more than a few dozen occupants, she gave it to the students that didn’t have nearby homes. That was all her new friends, minus Sandbar whom lived a couple blocks inside of Ponyville.  
Twilight also gave the students the weekends to themselves. Whether to return home and spend it with their families or go and explore Ponyville to feel more at eased here. Ponyville practically treated any non-ponies as if they were ponies. Not indifference to anyone or anycreature else, but curious natures that lingered for moments before dissipating.  
This being the weekend, Yona, Silverstream and Gallus went to their homes to speak to their families about school. Ocellus was here but she was still shy, so she was with Thorax in Ponyville trying to get used to their environments. Sandbar went home, leaving Smolder by herself. She didn’t berate her friends for leaving her, but she felt a bit alone in all this.

Moving through the corridors of the large castle, she tried to recount the door that she was living in. It was only identifiable by a letter and a print. In her case, a ‘S’ with a draconic claw print on the door. She quickly made her way inside, closing the door behind her.

She threw her bookbag off to the side. With her homework done in class, that left her free to do whatever she wanted to do. In this case… nothing. Her room held nothing concrete worth trying to occupy her time. She only had a bed, an empty table and chair, a bookless bookcase, a bathroom and a small hoard of jewels in the corner, courtesy from Spike. All in all, not much to hold her in the room. So why was she here?  
She was not physically exhausted, nor was her day mentally draining, yet… she had no reason to be tired, but she was creating a tiring scenario for herself. She had no friends to spend time with, but her Professors and Twilight would have asked her to go out and make friends. She really was still getting used to the situation of being surrounded by ponies in a town… called Ponyville.  
Again, the school was for ‘friendship’, but nothing really came easy on the first day… unless it was friends… on the first day…  
“Ugh! Why can’t I find something to do!” she half roared, smoke leaving her mouth. “I have nothing to do! I have no one to go see! I can’t even read a book! What’s a dragoness supposed to do to not be bored around here!?”  
As if the heavens came to answer her plea, a knock on the door jarred her thoughts. She looked towards the door, expecting to open. After a moment, there was no other sound. Sighing, she made her way over and opened it.  
Opening it, she felt like the heavens truly did hear her plea…  
“Uh, who were you talking to, Smolder?” asked Spike.  
…Or she was really loud.  
“Uh… no one?” she said, as if she was sure herself. Spike, the only other dragon near a considerable mileage distance, peeked over her, seeing nopony or nocreature else and looked back at her.  
She gave a sheepish grin and rubbed her arm.  
“Yeah, just trying to… release some pent up… energy, is all.”  
“Uh huh.” Was Spike’s answer. Despite the years close to each other, Smolder was easily a head and a half taller than him, even with his recent change and added wings. However, where he lacked height, he compensated with intelligence, dashing good looks and the go-to-drake, for some sweet, tasty rubies. It was undoubtedly his good looks that had Smolder hitting on him.  
The rules however make it clear; ‘No fraternizing with your fellow peers or staff.’ But like she has been doing long before, she would cast the rules aside and make her own rules.  
Giving a small smirk to the dragon just at the exact height of her breasts, she crossed her arms and leaned to the door.  
“So, what brings the ‘great and heroic Spike’ to my chambers?”  
She had read and learned of the history of Spike from not just what was being taught in school but also from all the stories Sandbar and others have told her. From traveling across Equestria, to saving the Crystal Empire twice, to standing up to even bigger dragons, not to mention helping Dragon Lord Ember become Dragon Lord now, by turning down the title of Dragon Lord. He was selfless, full of heart and he quickly built relationships with the creatures around him.  
It came to a surprise to her, that the youngish dragon came to her dorm. He hesitated a bit with his response, unsure but he managed to look up at her and asked, “I just wanna know a bit more about dragons and uh… what I’m going through right now.”  
She found it hard to resist but she wanted to either hug him tightly against her chest at his total innocence or smack him upside the head for a dumb question. Then again, the latter was that he was raised by ponies all his life so it would make sense he would want to ask some questions. Still…  
“Why not ask Dragon Lord Ember for some of these questions? Surely you go like ‘fire mail’ or something to get responses, right?”  
He sighed and nodded. Before responding to that he twiddled his claw digits.  
“Uh, you busy?”  
She shook her head and moved aside to let him in. Knowing that it was against the rules to enter the dorms of the students, he entered the room. It was the weekend and so the others wouldn’t come searching for her. Once inside, she closed the door.  
Making her way towards her bed, she jumped on it, while he remained standing, glancing up and down her room.  
“I see you fully adjusted here now.”  
Smolder nodded.  
“Not much else to add in here. Not like I can take up a hoard without violating the rules about keeping your dorms cleaned.”  
Spike snorted.  
“Tell me about it, Twilight still gets mad at me if a single book or blanket in my room is out of place.”  
Smolder nodded before spreading her legs and giving Spike a pleasant view of her stripped blue and white panties. Giving a small smirk, she pretended not to notice she was showing. She saw his gaze look at her legs before quickly turning away and a red blush came across him.  
“So, what would you like to know?” she asked casually, using her tail to slightly pull up and causing her skirt to hike up a bit higher. Spike really tried not to notice, hoping to steal a quick glance before focusing elsewhere and responding.  
“W-well I-I was wondering if I am going to go through more changes like…” He gave a small flap of his wings.  
“Well that all depends on you.” She said. She spread her wings and cocked her head to him. “Though again, with the whole ‘pony thing’ I am not sure what to expect of you but problems.”  
“What do you mean, ‘pony thing’? How are they the problem?”  
“Well… considering that you had no information on your growth spurt or went through the greed growth, you were left unchecked which couldn’t have ended well with the ponies in either case. Imagine if I wasn’t here to help you with anything?”  
“Yeah… real big help.” He snarked. “Getting teased being raised by ponies, giving me a false sense that my friends would kick me out…”  
“Hey,” she snarked back. “I am only telling you the way dragons are raised normally. Here, it was a different story.” She crossed her arms. “Besides, only males get kicked out of the cave when they go through the changes. We girls don’t leave until long after we gain our wings.”  
“And you couldn’t mention that?” he asked, a bit peeved at the information.  
“Are you a girl?”  
He shook his head.  
“Then, what’s it to you? Besides, your friends didn’t kick you out and you still have a place to live, so don’t be complaining.”  
“Well yeah… but I just… you know thought maybe something else might happen along the way.”  
She shrugged, spreading her legs a bit more. This time, his eyes were on her panties and she grinned.  
“Well… something might definitely happen to you if you keep staring at my crotch.”  
He jumped and quickly began spurting apologizes. His face was as red as a ruby and the fact that he was twiddling with his thumbs made it completely worth it to see his embarrassed face.  
“I-I-I uh-um…wasn’t… you spread your…. I-I-I mean you!”  
She watched as she tried to catch his words, but he was a burning ship, sinking lower and lower to the ground.  
Pleased with herself, she gave a small snort of amusement before leaning a bit towards him from her bed.  
“You ever see a dragoness’s slit or vag before?” she asked. This sent Spike to a darker shade of red and now his words were unintelligible. His face was burning now, and he had his whole body shaking with his eyes wide and slips of smoke leaving his mouth.  
She spread her legs as much she could while still having them hang. She laid back a bit and reached down to pull her panties to the side. His mind went blank and for a second he felt confused before realizing that, just like himself, her organs were hidden and inside. However, that didn’t stop that the tease she was giving him, was more of a show as he saw that from her lines were her scales were at, lied a vertical slit where he could see a line of pink.  
Now she had him deep in her grasp. His voice was gone, and he was staring deeply into slit with a small opening. Still using part of her claw to hold her panty to the side, she used her other digit to slowly drag a claw, directly on her slit which split more and show more of her inner pink labia. A soft moan left her, and she sighed before looking down at her stunned admirer.  
“Yeah, I bet seeing one in all of its glory might be pretty awesome right now,” she taunted. She continued to drag her claw tip left to right on her slit, making it seem like its something so causal. “The cool thing about this school was they give the students each room to their own and that is the best part.” She then lightly pressed her claw in and a loud moan left her, where just the lightest sound of fluids being squished was heard.  
“See, a dragon that leaves or is kicked out of their parent’s cave, have to go looking for one on their own. Problem is, in the dragon lands those are limited or if you do find one, have to worry about random dragons coming by to see you.” Spike at this point was hypnotized, still flushed as a ruby, looking at Smolder play with herself in front of him. Meanwhile, his shorts carried a large tent that made him try to cover it with his hands. A soft sigh left her. “In here though, the amount of time I spent claw screwing myself has been awesome.” She inserted a full claw into her, making a large squelching noise with fluids slowly cascading from her hole with the claws doing little to stop the flow. “Not to mention that because I have access to a shower and the walls are lined with crystal, moaning has never been more fun.” With that she let out a large moan and draconic juices poured from her opening. Part of her panties were wet with her juices while her own bed was soaked.  
Pulling her claw out, she showed him her coated claw tip. She gave a grin and flicked her fluids directly at him. He flinched, feeling the warm liquid make contact with his scales, especially since some of it landed near his mouth. He was dazed, somewhat in shock at Smolder’s actions so far and a part of him feared what he had gotten himself into.  
The smell that lingered in his nose caused him to lick his lips and part of fluids she threw at him, encountered his taste buds. A tangy salty flavor filled his buds akin to liquid gem rock. But the taste was brief and left wanting.  
“So, you want more or you just gonna sit there and keep your tent up?” she taunted.  
His mind was in turmoil and very diverged. He knew that if he were to do this, there would be no turning back. Smolder was not pulling any punches and she was willing to let him explore her body… from the signs she showing. Though the nagging thought of why she was doing this kept circling around his head. Not to mention that they were both bound by rules and technically both were teenagers.  
Instinct overwhelmed logic and cautiously made his way towards her. The dragoness was not shy about any of this, nor was she was holding anything back. His approaching footsteps made it seem like a desperate race to the finish line but warranted caution if anything were to go amiss.  
The smell of teenage dragon puss overwhelmed his nostrils. Musky, but not like a male teenage dragon like he had with Garble or the others. No, this was something else, something different and not even when the mares around him went into heat, did they come close to smelling like this.  
His head now between her legs, with full view of her split opening and unobstructed by her panties. In truth, he felt heat radiating from her now then ever before.  
“Well go now,” she half whispered. “Come give me a taste. I’ve been aching for a tongue now and I-I Ahhhhh… Whoa!”  
He pushed his muzzle directly into her opening, instantly feeling her slit tickle his upper snout. His nostrils inhaled nothing, but her scent and his tongue peeked from his mouth, but never fully leaving. He held himself there, his claws were hovering over he legs, as if still waiting for permission to touch them.  
A growl left her.  
“I swear you don’t doing something soon, I will tie you down and face rub you till your gasping for air!” No sooner had she said that, did Spike’s tongue pushed at the folds, gently parting her and experiencing his first ever female labia. His tongue brushed first on the outer area of her folds, almost sampling them. Her taste, just her arousal, almost flooded his mouth with a tangy flavor of spice, musky earth and indeed, liquid gem rocks.  
Not having anything else to fear, he pushed his tongue and immediately parted her labia to enter her deep warmth. His tongue extended out further and his tongue was coated in her secretions.  
Smolder moaned out loudly, her head up high and eyes closed in bliss, as the drake before her began to slowly lick her most private of areas. He was a rookie, at best and despite her never having anyone take a lick at her before, she knew that she could train him to be good at this.  
His tongue was everywhere, no real spot to focus on and she couldn’t blame him. Still, he was sending wonderful tingles up and down her spines. Her moans would come out in short gasps or long ones if he hit a good spot. The dragoness twitched as he would occasionally squeeze her legs, digging his claws into her inner thighs which triggered her ecstasy to higher levels. The teen dragoness hadn’t ever had a good licking(aside from herself) and it was unimaginably good.  
It was almost a blissful eternity of spasms and light thrusting before Smolder finally tighten her legs around him, squishing his head into her legs. In a growl, she thrusts her hips into his head, making loud squelching noises that echoed the room. She finally hit her point and let loose a roar of pleasure followed by a flaming breath as she climaxed hard into Spike’s face. The teen drake himself was flooded with dragon pussy juice, almost drowning him in her fluids.  
He managed to swallow her gushing fluids which lasted a few seconds before it slowed and left a dribbling mess. Smolder dropped to her back, panting heavily as she stared dizzily up at the ceiling, with her lips open and a small flow of juices ran out of her legs. Spike regained focus with his tongue numb and overloaded with salty sweetness. His heart raced in his chest with the adrenaline and high from the smell. His own dick was hard as diamond, leaking small beads of gooey pre-cum on the floor. His eyes stung as some of the fluids had shot directly at them and he felt thirsty despite drinking Celestia knows how much pussy juice.  
“Heh heh,” half mumbled, half panted Smolder. “Never… thought… that you… would be able… to get me off!”  
Spike didn’t think he would either but just the fact half his body was covered in secretions, made it sound like he had it in him.  
Smolder slowly rose up, shakily using her arms to support her and gave Spike a happy, lightheaded look with drool coming out of her mouth. “Some tongue you got there.”  
He gave a sheepish grin. “So I guess.” He then stuck out his tongue and licked all around his face, cleaning up all the juices that lingered on him. Smolder watched in awe as his tongue was long, almost able to lick up his entire face and bring in her fluids into his mouth.  
“Wow, with a tongue like that, I would hate to lose you to anydrake else.”  
He looked at her.  
“Who would you lose me too?” he asked a bit innocently.  
“Gah! You are a pony raised dragon with love and passion in your head! You know how many ‘nesses’ would kill just to have a caring, loving drake? Some would give up their hoards if it meant having a drake eat their cunts every now and then!”  
“Would that include Ember?”  
Smolder thought on that. Ember was very sympathetic, even by dragon standards. That quality matched with Smolder as she was here and secretly loved to admit that she had grown fond of pony culture, especially of ‘being pretty’. Never to admit it out loud, she would have imagined Spike, dressed in a fancy suit and she wore a beautiful pink dress, down to her feet and pampered with makeup.  
In her image, Spike was taller, bulkier and he had mass. And with that mass, he had her bent over with her dressed hiked up and his shaft pounding her pussy like his life depended on it. He would hold afterwards, caressing her and telling her sweet nothings of love and value. Any dragoness would love that, including Ember. Maybe not the pink dress and acting pretty but having a drake like him would easily make her the happiest dragon in all of the lands. She could honestly own Spike and make him hers, if she willed it. Perhaps she was willing to share?  
Giving a small nod, she answered.  
“Yeah, she probably would. Though in truth, I think that I would try to shag with her.” Spike cocked an eyebrow. Smolder gave a grin. “Yeah, I’d swing that way too!”  
He then gave a shrug, not really caring about that before speaking.  
“So, where do we go from here?”

Author's notes: I am posting here the anthro version but if you want the non-anthro version, its available in the description located on Fimfiction.

https://www.fimfiction.net/story/424992/a-smoldering-start-an-endless-ember


	2. Proper Dragon Mating Techniques A.K.A (How to Fuck Your Dragon)

A Smoldering Start, Endless Ember  
Proper Dragon Mating Techniques  
A.K.A (How to Fuck Your Dragon) 

 

Spike grunted as he was shoved onto the bed. Smolder threw off her top blouse, exposing her breast while she kept the skirt and panites on. She straddled SPike’s waste where his draconic heritage stood strong and tall. He was no big dragon, but for a whelp his size, it was ‘decent’. She eagerly albeit harshly grabbed his pointed shaft, causing him to gasp in some fear and discomfort.  
She gripped his shaft, small beads of pre-seed beginning to ooze out from the pointed tip.  
“You know…” A blush appeared upon her features. “Your the first drake I’ve ever touched here.” she commented, lightly stroking his shaft.  
Spike gulped, a pleasing feeling slowly crawling up his spine and legs.  
“Y-You s-sure about that? Y-You seem t-to know what your d-doing.”  
She grinned and leaned down to bump her snout with his, shaft still in her claws. She licked across his snout, letting some drool linger onto his face before rising back up and continuing her work on him.  
“I watched one of my brother’s friends suck him off at one point. Kinda snuck out of my way and watched silently as he was being jerked off.” SHe used her index claw to gently run it up and down his shaft, causing him to shudder. Her own vent still lingered with the post-orgasam but she continued to secreate her juices, slowly dripping or cascading from her legs and onto his waist. The room smelled of teenaged sex drive and it didn’t help that neither of them had any real experiences  
“B-But have you ever actually…”  
“No,” she answered quickly. A smile of familiarity touched her. “But if I was going to have my first, I am glad it was you.” WIth that, she pulled up and slowly grinded her vent over his shaft, bringing moans from them both. She teased them both, rubbing his oozing tip over her dripping hole, making soft squelching noises as they continued to rub on another.  
Enough teasing, she finally relented and slowly parted her vent with his tip, easing her way into herself. His hot organ perfectly slid inside her moist entrance, barbs slowly scraping her walls and temperatures matching each other. Being roughly the size to hold with her whole claw, he slid in her with little struggle and under her own power, she lowered herself until his shaft was deep in her and her vent met his.  
A sigh left her and as she opened her eyes, she looked down at the drake before her. Adoration, ecstasy, high on dopamine and perhaps… a bit of curious love struck, Spike looked before her like she was his goddess. His eyes sparkled, he had a stupid smile on his face, plastered with pleasure and care, he was just happy to be part of this.  
Smolder liked that he was enjoying this too… despite being on bottom. She knew that as pony raised dragon, he would have no problem with her being on top as well as not care for her leading. That is why she enjoyed this more than anything. The fact that she had him deep inside her, she could feel his heartbeat through his organ, the laboured and strong breathing coming from him, and his eyes full of lust, was what made this amazing. Other males would rather be on top, doing their best to quickly get off and not care for the female afterwards. Leave them unfinished, dirty and unwanted.  
Yet, Spike took care of her first. He licked and drank her juices without much hesitation. She moaned and orgasamed directly into his face and he was invigorated. She shoved him down on the bed with her on top and no complaints. He was deep inside of her moist depths and did not beg her or demand to continue. He was on her level and she was on his. This is what made it perfect.  
And with that, she took her time and her leisure, but made sure that he would get it too. Slowly using her strength on her knees against the bed, she slowly raised herself off of him, feeling his shaft exiting her, with their fluids mixed and creating strings of secretions to expand. She didn’t fully exit however, just barely leaving the tip before lowering herself back down to meet his hips. His barbs once more sending shocks of pleasure up and down as she lowered herself.  
She then ascended once more, then descended again. Both moaned in almost unison and Spike had finally managed to work his arms and laid them on her hips to help her. He had not control but he did want to help her by making it more easier for her. Feeling his claws on her hips, she smiled and gazed up on him with adoration.  
“Not alot of dragoness get to have ever experiences like this.” she softly moaned. “At least, not with them on top...Hmmm!!.... A-and not with a drake going this steady.” A soft gasp left her as she began rolling her hips up and down, creating a steady rhythm of their session. She then reached over to her left breast mound, squeezing and rubbing her nipple.

Spike grunted feeling more pleasure rippling and twisting his body. His head was high on the clouds but he heard her sweet voice. “Am I really worth this all to you?” he asked, through his breaths.  
“L-Less talking…. Uhhffff…” With that, she continued to ride him out and push for the pleasure. Not arguing, Spike mustered what energy he had in his young body to continue. Never in his life would he imagine getting this amount of pleasure, let alone this early in life.  
His crushes of Rarity were all but ghost whispers in the back of his mind which was now filled with a draconic lust. Smolder was fully in his mind now and it was all he needed. The sweet sound of her moans, the strong grip of her hips on his, their fluids mixing and cascading on him and to the bed. This was true pleasure at its finest.  
Young and inexperienced, worry free and total freedom, passionate and unbound. The two dragons continued their intercourse without the world outside to bother them. However, with their experiences, came timing it also came with uncontrolled, pre-teen desires to finish quickly. Spike felt a surge of pleasure coming from the base of his shaft, a wonderful feeling of europha slowly building its way up.  
Smolder herself was working her way to a second orgasm, her juices flowing endlessly from her vent and onto his hips. She felt her walls closing in on him, with his barbs already reaching full flare and making it hard to concentrate. Pre began to spurt from his shaft and coat her walls, all the while he groaned at her with warning.  
“S-S-Smolder!” he managed to gasp out. “I-I’m getting c-close!” His first orgasm to be inside of another creature and it was the most amazing feeling. Smolder continued to ride him, feeling her climax approaching soon. “M-Me… t-too!” She moaned.  
With their squlching increasing in noise level and their desperation to finish, both teen drakes pushed themselves at their limits, using their energies to final reach their ends.  
As draconic as it could get, both dragons roared in unison, releasing flames from their mouths. Ember fired her flame directly up in the ceiling, while Spike’s matched her’s. Luckily, there was no overhead lamp and it was crystal walls and roof, so nothing essentially burned. Spike’s shaft throbbed as he shot his load, deep into Smolder’s depths of her inner core, while Smolder climaxed hard and flooded his shaft with her juices.  
Their mingled fluids instantly clashed and creating an almost orgasmic wave that shook them to their cores. The bed was drenched in their combined fluids and reeked of their sex. Both dragons finally reached their points and with a satisfied grunt, Spike thrusted weakly a few more times in her, firing off anything else he had in him before stopping. Smolder herself finally stopped squirting herself and only twitched in response at the after-climax. With what little energy she had, she slumped over and felt right next to him, bringing his legs together with her so that he stayed inside of her. Spike felt one of her nipples on his mouth and reached up, taking it in his mouth and suckled lightly on it.

The next few minutes had the two in post-ecstacy with their minds hazed in blurs and sounds. They were dizzy but felt wonderful. They were tired, but were happy. They smelled dirty, but never have felt more pure. Smolder continued to gently rub herself on him, even as his shaft slowly began to deflate and return to its protective covering. Their hearts began to slow down, reverting back to its normal pace. Their fluids began to slowly dry and created a thick paste between them, only to separate with their breathing and creating a thick web of dragon fluids. Their minds regressed back to reality and with it, came back to their eyes boring into one another.  
Smolder then weakly wrapped her arms him smushing him a bit harder against her breast as he continued to suckle her nipple like a newborn.  
“T-That…. Wasssss….. Awwwwwwessssome…” she tried to explain but lacked the energy, which came out more of a growl. Spike was in a bind as his head was gently smooched against her. He couldn’t speak so he rumbled against her boob with his teeth scraping her nipple, which sent more tingles to her, in agreement. With their energy drained, sleep found them quicker than expected.

After their short nap, roughly only a hour had pass. Smolder was wide awake but remained bed ridden. Spike was slowly coming too, though he remained firmly placed upon Smolder’s breasts. He did however continued to rub himself against her, giving small flicks of his tongue over both nipples. She didn’t mind it, for it meant that he was comfortable with her, enjoyed the session and it was a form of ‘cuddling’ for dragons.  
Normally, she would have repulsed at that, but the fact that he was not trying to drag himself away from her or leave or even try to ruin the moment with egotistic bragging, made her content that he was a gentledrake.  
“So…” he half muffled through her chest. “What happens now?”  
Smolder thought about it and felt that she could just leave him be and they could say it was a one time thing. It was spontaneous, it was quick and real feelings weren’t involved, right? She knew that this was his first time, but he also had to know that no real love or emotions were put into this. Just two dragons going at it, exploring each other without repercussions or feelings to be hurt.  
So, why did she hesitate to answer him truthfully? She liked him… alot, but no love or strong emotions were in this … session of theirs.  
“I-I-I’m not sure.” she answered. She slowly pushed him away and looked into his emerald eyes with hers. “I mean… you know this isn’t love and all that, right?” She prayed it wasn’t like that.  
Spike gave a somewhat hesitant nod, pushing himself away from her. “Uh, yeah I know. But uh… will it be?”  
Again, she had no real feelings for him, other than adoration and maybe some slight(huge) crush on his heroic deeds and selfless nature. Saving an entire empire and having a giant statue made of pure food sounded like the works of a noble dragon. She wasn’t sure herself if her feelings would ever manifest into something more, she didn’t have that much trust in herself to say ‘yes’ but she wouldn’t dare say ‘no’ that something couldn’t be build out of this.  
Using her best judgement, she gave a small sniff and sigh.  
“I’m not good at this whole ‘feelings’, you get me?” He nodded. “So I’m not going to say ‘yes’ to you right now or maybe even later, but I uh… I think over time we can find something to work on.” She paused. “Dosen’t mean you get to be ‘lovey dovey’ around me or when I’m with friends.” She gave another pause and somewhat whispered. “Only when its just me and you.” A blush formed on her cheeks. He nodded but remained silent. He had nothing else to say. She continued to look into his eyes before closing her own and pushing away. She dared not fall for him now. “Come on, we got to get cleaned up. Don’t want Twilight or anycreature else to come into my room and see us like this.”  
Not arguing, the two separated from each other. They used the sheets to clean themselves, seeing as they needed to be washed either way. Hopefully Smolder could get these clean before any creature had a chance to smell or see the drenched sheets. Putting them off to the side in a dirty hamper, Smolder than headed to her shower. Spike remained in place however.  
She stopped, not hearing his footsteps behind her and saw him just standing there.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
“I-Ill wait until your done.” He said almost embarrassedly. Smolder groaned and rolled her eyes. “Come on! You and I already naked and we just rutted each other. You think a little shower time is going to be any different?” He still seemed hesitant and he had fantasies about being in the shower with another female, but his young mind was still recovering from what they had just done.  
Not waiting, she made her way to her restroom, followed quickly by Spike. The two entered, quickly setting the knobs to high heat and began to bathe. Though no physical interaction happened after, Spike still felt shy about sharing a shower with Smolder, yet he continued on and kept busy, by scrubbing himself. Occasionally he would get a peek under her tail to see her butt or a good look at her slit, where his seed had been slow to drip out of her and disappear with the water. Her nipples had retreated back to their slits.  
Trying to avoid another embarrassing moment, he quickly clean himself as best as possible, even volunteering to get Smolder’s back side and wings, before exiting the shower first.  
Smolder finished up shortly after and the two dragons went to her bed where they began to take off the sheets to have them washed. The silence that was between them unerved them both, yet none of them could speak to each other. Spike didn’t want to pursue something that wasn’t there for sure and Smolder didn’t want the drake to have high hopes for something that maybe nothing.  
Breaking the tension, Spike sighed and decided to speak first. “Well, if we are gonna… not be together, then are you okay with me still trying to go with other… uh interest?”  
A painful pinch hit her heart, almost physical enough for her to flinch, yet she held back any emotions like a true dragon and shrugged casually.  
“Up to you, I really don’t care. For all I care, you could go after Ember and let her rut you.”

Fate had a funny way of showing up at the right or wrong opportunity, especially those whom test it. Let the fool, be quelled by their actions, and least test fate, with their boundless words. 

Spike gasped and then belched loudly and powerfully a fire from his mouth. Luckily, he did it away from anything flammable. From his green flames, emerged an orange scroll with a red binding. Smolder blinked at the sudden intrusion of the scroll.  
Spike caught the scroll in claws and looking over the binding. His eyes lit up with excitement. “Oh! Its from Ember!”  
Smolder herself seemed surprised by this. She made her way towards him as he began to open it.  
“What’s it say?”  
Spike cleared his throat. “Dear Spike, I am making my way towards you tomorrow. I have wanted to speak to you about a certain time frame that is coming up but it seems to me that I have no time to really ease you into it. The Dragon Mating season is close at claw and many dragons have come to ask to be my mate and to be part of my rule, prior to the season. I have declined every offer, even from the females that have taken a liking to me as well. However, I could not stand to be with a dragon whom only wants me for my body or for my status. I want somedrake to be with me because they want to understand me, to hug me, and to tell me that my feelings are not… useless or weak. I usually show only my aggressive side to look strong in front of other dragons. But to you, I don’t feel the need too. Which is why I am asking you, upon my arrival if you, Spike Sparkle of Equestria would you be my mate? I hope by the time I arrive tomorrow, you already have made a choice. Sincerely, Your friend, Dragon Lord Ember.”  
Spike had been slow to read all that and at the very last sentence, he half wondered if he should have read that out loud at all. Smolder seemed to be affected by this too, however her expression tried to remain stoic, if not, slightly surprised. She knew that Dragon Mating season was soon, with it being the time when she would begin her first heat cycle at the turn of the season. Ember was clearly old enough to begin taking on mates. She was older than Spike and Smolder, roughly putting her in her third decade, making them almost a whole decade apart from herself and Spike. However, it was one of the reasons that she was over here and away from the Dragon Lands and happily trying to avoid… what Ember had described. Yet… it somewhat ‘ticked’ her that she had just basically given full permission to Spike to be with her. Not only that but if anything is to go one by this is that Smolder is having real competition with her Dragon Lord.  
Not that she was trying to compete with Ember over Spike(who was she trying to fool?)but Spike was truly one of a kind drake. His personality, his charm, selfless, carefree and upbeat attitude that actually carried heart and warmth is what made her fall for him. She couldn’t dare admit it, but now that Dragon Lord Ember herself just admit it that she wanted him for that reason, was she wrong to push him away? 

Spike had shaken from his stupor and quickly realized that he had to plan for Ember’s arrival. “Oh, I got to set everything up! I gotta let Twilight know too! Have her set up the extra rooms, prepare some of my finest gems…” He paused with his cheeks turning red. “I-I-I gotta give her answer by tomorrow!”  
Smolder wanted to tell him something but she wasn’t sure what to say. She had just told him that there was no love or feelings for this. That he could go on without her, so why was she guarding herself from herself? Unable to comment, she wasn’t able to stop as Spike made her way out of her room. Before he fully left however, he turned to her and asked to her.  
“Are… you gonna be okay?” He paused. “With the whole mating season thing, I figured you might want to return to the Dragon Lands and you know… have fun there?”  
Smolder once more hid her emotions and she hated herself for it. “Pssh,” she scoffed. “Maybe, as long as it isn’t boring or out of whack, I’ll probably go.” Her mind screamed at her for not just saying the truth, so it was that reason she felt she lost Spike.  
He nodded and with a smile. “Well, hopefully we both enjoy our time.” With that, he closed the door and made his way out to the hallways, leaving her to herself.  
“Yeah… enjoy.” she half mumbled. She began to silently curse herself and began to work on getting her sheets cleaned. As she gathered them, she didn’t notice tears leaving her eyes.

 

I apologize if the spacing and the breaks are off but changing them on this site has been difficult so just go with the roll. That anthro and original version is located here on Fimfiction. https://www.fimfiction.net/chapter/1279742


End file.
